1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera which can compose a panoramic image.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
A camera which obtains a panoramic photograph by photographing plural images whose object fields are adjacent to each other is well known. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 7-199321 discloses a film camera which has a posture detector for detecting posture of the camera body. The camera compares the posture of the camera body at the time of photographing a frame in the panoramic image photographing mode to the present posture of the camera, and displays the comparison result on a display provided in a viewfinder. The user takes the next photograph according to the displayed information on the viewfinder. The panoramic photograph is formed by arranging the plural photographs in sequence.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 11-88754 discloses a digital camera which sends image data for plural images obtained in the panoramic image capturing mode to a personal computer with image processing software which composes the image data for the plural images to create a single panoramic image.
However, in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 11-88754, the plural images cannot be composed within the digital camera. There is a demand for a camera in which plural captured images are composed so as to easily obtain a panoramic image.